


Date Night Deferred

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Tomorrow: dessert before breakfast.





	Date Night Deferred

Dean had ended up having to work late, gotten home hours after they were supposed to have their special dinner together. Cas didn’t get mad, though; he knew that Dean’s boss was a dick and that Dean would’ve given everything to make their date night. When Dean finally shuffled in close to midnight, Cas kissed him sweet and hot and told him to go jump in the shower. “It’s too late for dinner,” he’d said coyly, “but we can still have dessert.”

Dean showered as quickly as he could, but by the time he came into the bedroom Cas was asleep on their bed, his beautiful body spread out and relaxed like a nude in a Renaissance painting. “Ah well,” Dean sighed, pulling Cas under the comforter with him, “there’ll be time for dessert in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from [Hungry and Spammy](http://kimmykun.tumblr.com/post/126242278774).


End file.
